


Thwip!

by jamratio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamratio/pseuds/jamratio
Summary: Thwip! is a collection of my one-shots, shorts, and drabbles all about the web-slinging wall-crawler. Sometimes funny, sometimes fluffy, and always a slice of spider-life.





	Thwip!

Chapter 1

 

**My. Spider-Senses. Tingling.**

 

Thwip. Thwip.  
...  
Thwip.

Swinging around is Peter’s favorite thing about being Spider-man. 

Wait. No.

Second to helping people, swinging is his favorite thing.

Thwip.

“Yo web-head, you’re back!” “Hey Spider-man!” “Watch where you’re swinging, jerk!”

He turns a corner waving back to the people calling out to him in greeting. 

It feels a bit like flying, he thinks but with a greater sense of momentum. He can’t just plot a course or point a fist and take off. No, he leaps, and pulls, and feels. 

Thwip.

Every swing is a dozen different body movements; each turn, a hundred shifts to his equilibrium. Sure Karen helps sometimes, highlighting spots in his vision where his webbing will hold or won’t break from the impact, but mostly, he just follows his instincts. He’s flying- no, he’s swinging. It’s always fun, exciting and not to brag or anything, but he’s gotten pretty good at thi-

!!!

He overshoots a swing and stumbles through the air almost colliding with a street sign.

THWIP THWIP.

It takes a bit of flailing but he eventually steadies his footing on a nearby roof corner. He clings to the side of the building and sits almost parallel to the ground.

What the heck?

Peter hears somebody chuckling from the ground. “You OK there, spider-guy?” 

Below him- not directly but a bit to the side closer to the street corner, is the chuckler, a hotdog vendor preparing a hotdog for a pretty young businesswoman on her phone. To her, he gestures upwards toward the wall crawler in a way that says, did you see that? 

She looks a little amused when she glances up at him, but otherwise is more preoccupied with the conversation in her ear. 

“Yeah, my spider-senses just went haywire.”

“Your what did a what now?” says hotdog man adding cheese on top of an already heavy looking hotdog, “spidey-sense, you say?” 

Hotdog man finishes topping the business woman’s hotdog. She had ordered a hotdog with _everything._

Oops “Errr. Nothing, man. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” 

Hotdog man only nods caring little about spidey-senses and more about hotdogs. He smiles at the woman as he hands her order over. Her eyes light up as he does and she no longer seems to be paying much attention to her phone conversation. Hotdog man turns back to Peter. Grinning. A job well done. 

“OK. Well I saw you,” hotdog man wriggles his hand around, miming the spider-flailing, “wig out.”

“Uhhh, totally meant to do that.” Peter says unconvincingly.

“HA! Sure, man.” hotdog man says not convinced.

Silence stretches out until Peter feels the need to fill it.

“So,” he says, hoping to change the subject. “can I help you folks with anything?”

Hotdog man and businesswoman share a brief look. Her call had ended at one point and she was holding the fully loaded hotdog where her phone had been. She shrugs and gestures with the hotdog lifting it carefully, almost reverently as if to say ‘look, this is my dinner <3’ 

At least _someone_ is happy.

“Seems we’re all good here, man.” hotdog man answers for the both of them. The businesswoman is busy chowing down on her one hotdog, please with everything...yum!

“A’ight coo’.” Peter says finally dropping down to street level.

Hotdog man and Spider-man stand transfixed at the businesswoman enjoying her dinner, the former looks on pleased, the latter in envy.

... 

“Well then. Can I help you, spider-guy?” says hotdog man.

Peter’s stomach growls, answering for him.

 

Thwip,  
munch.

Thwip,  
munch munch. 

 

Peter scarfs down on his hot dog as he swings between buildings. His mask is half up in a way that should probably make him worried about his secret identity…

Thwip,  
munch.

...If he wasn’t so hungry.

Karen doesn’t approve of this recklessness. It isn’t the first time he swears he can hear distress in his suit-lady’s tone, but at least he hasn’t bumped into anything or suffered any serious falls. (Karen: ...yet.) 

“Hey Karen?” 

(Yes, Peter?)

Thwip.

“You remind me a lot of May.”

Thwip.

(Why thank you, Peter. Your aunt is a sensible woman.)

There are crumbs all over his suit that Mr. Stark probably wouldn’t be happy about, but he figures he can get it all off with a few creative tumbles in between swings.

“Time to show off, Karen.”

Thwip,  
...Shooom.  
Thwip,  
...Woosh.  
Thwip.

Hmmmm. 

Well If that didn’t work he could try vacuuming when he gets home.

Thwip.

Home.

Thwip.

Peter leaps up onto the rooftop of one of the taller buildings, steadying himself on its ledge. The sky gradients from an orange to a purple, gently draping itself over the Manhattan skyline. If he squints hard enough, he can see the intersection going into Queens. He thinks if he squints harder, he could maybe see Aunt May, too.

He smiles to himself as he pulls his mask back over his face, and heads home.

Thwip.

 

**Coming Home.**

 

“May?” Peter calls from his bedroom having just climbed through and shut his bedroom window. “I’m back!”

Looking around his room tells him a bit about how his aunt has been doing while he’d been away. She must have found time to clean while he was spending the last 2 weeks of Spring break upstate with Mr. Stark, because It was unnaturally tidy in here. His desk was topped with his books and stationary sitting flush with the edges of its surface at careful 90 degree angles. The curved neck of his desk lamp has been articulated to dip evenly, pointing straight down. His beds- both top and bottom bunks, are made. Peter knew if he’d open his closet, he’d see everything organized by layer, color, material, and appropriate season.

His aunt liked things tidy, something he’d always appreciated, but she tended to over-clean the apartment any time she felt everything else in life was getting a bit messy.

“Peter! Oh honey, welcome back.”

Hugging May is always great, never failing to remind him of home. Peter and May are the survivors, the only Parkers left. He’s always savored these moments, even more so now after everything they’d been through. The hugs they share are love and life, family and strength. It feels good to be home.

“I’m glad you’re back, but where’ve you been?” 

She’d separated slightly from him to take in his appearance. Her eyes narrow a bit at the sandwich crumbs still visible on his suit but she seems to ignore it for now in favor of clutching him back to her. 

“Because It’s pretty late, Peter. That boss of yours told me you’d left the compound first thing this morning.”

“Sorry May.” he says really meaning it. “I would’ve come straight home, but I couldn't help but swing a few rounds, y’know? As Spider-man.”

“Well OK, but Spider-man,” She swipes some of the crumbs off of his shoulder “better change out of his suit and get ready for bed. It’s a school night, remember?”

 

He exchanges a few messages with Ned before falling asleep.

 **ned-in-the-chair** : pls make sure you pay attention in histo tmrw. Mr. Guerrero’s class moves too fast to miss even a day smh.

Peter really understood that, having zonked out in history class a few times from spider-exhaustion those hectic days before May had found out about his secret. He tried not to make a habit of it now that he was on the straight and narrow, and he was doing better, but it was still History. Not really Peter’s best class. 

**ned-in-the-chair** : and bio! I think Betty has a reviewer out hehe grab two pls

His best friend would be missing the first few days of school after the break and would be needing notes to stay updated. The Leeds were only just flying back in from their trip visiting family in Manila. 

**peter-man** : dw man, I got you!

Ned needed him now, so Peter resolved to be twice as attentive in classes for the both of them. 

**ned-in-the-chair** : thanks bud :))

 **ned-in-the-chair** : fam says hi <3 ttyl

The last message is attached to a photo of Ned completely surrounded by family. There’s too many to count really, and their faces fill up the frame smiling wide on-the-verge-of-laughing smiles, the kind you can’t help but mirror when they’re directed at you. 

**peter-man** : see you soon ned.

Closing Ned’s message box for the night he notices two unread texts in his inbox and takes a quick look. They’re from Michelle, MJ.

Michelle Jones: u better come to practice tomorrow

Michelle Jones: ur out of skips.

Shortly after being made captain, MJ made it clear to him that while she didn’t particularly care about what he was choosing to do instead of team practice, she would still be paying attention to how much decathlon practice time he was skipping out on. 

“Three strikes, Parker.” she’d said when he’d come late to practice one day to find her the only one of his teammates still at the gym packing up.

“Pardon?” he’d answered already motioning to help stack chairs.

“You can skip out on all of the discussion room meetings for all i care, but we only get gym use twice a week.”

She’d packed away the tables on her own, kicking the latches and folding it up and away quickly without even breaking their conversation. Peter always found it cool how she could make anything she did look like a skill she’d trained at. MJ was like that, effortlessly intimidating people with her overt and immediate competence. Her cool exterior just never seemed to crack under any circumstance. Peter wondered if he would ever stop being impressed by her. 

“Skip out on these thrice in a month, and I’m bumping you down to first alternate.” She’d been firm and without a trace of apology coloring her voice. Rightly so, he knew she was being completely fair. “Understood?”

Peter Parker: ma’am yes ma’am :)  
he texted, echoing himself many weeks ago.

Michelle Jones: ugh whatever loser. 

Michelle Jones: see u tmrw.

Tomorrow is a new day for Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Welcome to end of my first ever post! Thank you for reading what i hope will be the start of something good. This chapter is my return to writing so any feedback is and always will be appreciated.
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> (1) "Thwip" is the most often used onomatopoeia in the Spider-man comics. From Amazing to Spectacular to Ultimate, thwip is the sound that slinging webs makes. Whether Peter is in high-school dating Gwen Stacy, or the CEO of Parker Industries, or married with a kid to Mrs. MJ Parker aka the Spinneret, you will find "Thwips." I wanted to pay homage to the comic book style and played with its use as a pacing tool here. Please let me know what you thought of that!
> 
> (2) Karen is great. I know some people don't like that Peter has an AI just like Iron-dad now, but I think she really helps more in Peter's characterization through their interactions than another slow motion spider-sense scene could do (although I'm sure he'll be getting those too). 
> 
> (3) Filipino Ned Leeds is probably just fanon, but I like the idea too much not to use. I know Jacob is Filipino, so Ned being pinoy too would be dope.
> 
> (4) Michelle is the best and I'm honestly a little bit in love with Zendaya, but I'm also shit at writing romance. I'll try to write some actual Michelle/Peter soon though.
> 
> Special thank you to Mandy who was reading this as I typed.


End file.
